The Beginning
by Queen of the Decepticons
Summary: Megatron, Optimus, and Aurora had normal lives growing up. They were the children of Sentinel and Shadow. Although, as they got older things changed. Now, the Optimus and Aurora must deal with their older brother, Megatron and figure out a way to stop him.
1. Memories

_**Flashback….**_

" _All of the senator's and high council's mates will be here. Also, be sure to congratulate Dai Atlas and Lunarstar on having their daughter….and"_

" _Shadow" Sentinel interrupted. "I know you've been telling me since yesterday, what I need to do. Don't worry, I will do all of that." He chuckled._

" _Oh, sorry." Shadow apologized to her mate._

" _Everything will be fine, my love." He smiled. "How is our little one doing?" He asked, placing a servo on her belly._

 _Shadow smiled softly. "She is fine, at least she is not that active today, she has a tendency to kick me at the most inopportune times." He chuckled. "Anyways, I do hope Lunarstar is adjusting well to being a senator's mate, the last time that I spoke to her, she was nervous."_

" _I am sure she'll be fine; Dai Atlas will be there with her." She nodded._

" _I'm going to go check on the children?"_

" _Alright, my love." She smiled again and walked into the playroom where the children were._

" _Megatron, Optimus?"_

" _Yes mother?" Optimus said._

" _Clean up your toys, we're going to leave in a few breems."_

" _I'm not going! The other kids there are snobby and irritating. Plus, those older femmes always pinch our cheekplates each time we see them." Megatron said._

 _Shadow sighed, then went over to her eldest son. "Sweetspark, I know you don't like going to these dinners, but it's something we need to attend. It is really important for us to attend." Megatron huffed. "How about this, if you go to the dinner then I will take you and your brother to the park tomorrow. Does that sound good?"_

" _Really?" Megatron asked._

" _I promise." She said, holding out her pinky digit, Megatron grinned and wrapped his pinky around hers._

" _Are you three ready to go?"_

" _Yes, father." Megatron said._

 _Shadow held onto Megatron's servo and Sentinel held onto Optimus' servo as they left their estate with the security detail following after them to the ball. Once they arrived, they were announced._

" _Announcing the arrival of Sentinel Prime, his mate Shadow, and children Megatron and Optimus." Everyone stopped and watched as the family descended down the staircase that lead to the banquet floor. Once they reached the bottom, everyone went back to what they were doing. Megatron and Optimus were lead to a room where all of the children were and Sentinel and Shadow sat down at a table with the senator's and high council members and their mates. As Shadow sat down, she looked at the table and she noticed that Dai Atlas was there, but Lunarstar was not. She looked around the ballroom to see if she was there, but Silverwing caught her attention._

" _I must say Shadow" Silverwing said and Shadow looked at her. "You look absolutely radiant, you're glowing."_

" _Well, she is carrying. We all tend to glow when we're carrying." Rouge said._

" _Did you find out what the gender will be?" Twilight asked._

" _It's a femme." Shadow replied._

" _You and Sentinel must be happy." Nightfury said._

" _We are, although, Sentinel is worried."_

" _About?" Rouge asked._

" _He's worried that when she gets older she'll want to start dating than he's going to need to chase all the…. interfaced crazed mechs away from her." The femmes at the table chuckled and then they continued to chat amongst themselves._

" _Dai Atlas congratulations on the birth of your daughter. Give my congratulations to Lunarstar as well. You both must be proud." Sentinel said._

" _Thank you, sir, indeed we are. It's quite scary though, she's so little."_

 _Sentinel chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just spend as much time with your family as possible and care for them and you will be fine." Dai Atlas nodded. Throughout the night the femmes discussed their children and other things as the mechs had talked about politics._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Shadow was in the medical bay, currently giving birth to their daughter. Sentinel stood by his mate's side, offering her support and holding her servo which she crushed in the process. Sentinel held down the painful cry that he wanted to let out for the sake of his mate, after all she was probably in more pain than he was. After what felt like forever their little one was born._

" _She's precious." Sentinel said as he gazed down at his mate and new daughter._

 _Shadow smiled. "Maybe we should get the boys. I'm sure they would like to see their new sister."_

 _Sentinel nodded, then went out to the Optimus and Megatron. The two boys had climbed onto the berth and looked at the small sparkling in their mother's arms curiously._

" _She's so small." Optimus said._

" _You and Megatron were this small when you two were born." Shadow commented. "Your father could hold you in his servo."_

" _What are you going to name her? Megatron asked._

" _We haven't thought of a name yet. Do you two want to help us?" They both nodded, then paused trying to think of a name._

" _Blaze?" Megatron asked._

" _Opal?" Optimus asked._

" _Solar Eclipse?"_

" _That's too long of a name, Megatron." Optimus said._

" _It's better than Opal. Besides, I'm sure our baby sister doesn't want to have the same first letter as you." Optimus stuck his glossia out at his brother._

 _Shadow chuckled. "Now, now boys, don't bicker. Do you have any suggestions love?" She asked her mate._

" _What about Aurora."_

" _I like it!" Optimus said._

" _Ehhh it's okay." Megatron commented._

 _Shadow looked down at her little one. "Aurora? That would suit her, I like it."_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Shadow and Sentinel were asleep when they heard Aurora crying over the monitor. Shadow sighed, getting up, but Sentinel stopped her. "Go back to bed love, I got her." Shadow nodded, then laid back down in the berth. Sentinel got up, walked to the nursery, and picked her up._

" _There there little one, it's alright." He said softly, rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back softly. After awhile Sentinel had gotten Aurora to go back to sleep. He returned back to the berth and lay down beside his mate._

" _Is she asleep?" He nodded, then pulled her close to him._

" _Why don't you take tomorrow off?" Shadow asked as she was pulled close to him._

" _Shadow, you know I can't."_

" _You haven't had a break in a while and the children miss you." She said lightly running her digit down his chest. "Besides, if you spend time with the children, then I will make it a priority to spend some…. quality time with you." She said with a purr which caused him to quirk an optic ridge. "Unless your desire for me is no longer there." She said, moving away, but was stopped as Sentinel was suddenly above her and suddenly kissed her to which she responded to._

 _He pulled away from the kiss. "You know my desire for you will never fade, my love." He said running his servo down her side which caused her to shiver and him to smirk._

" _So you will take tomorrow off then?" Shadow asked and Sentinel nodded._

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Megatron! Give it back!" Aurora whined._

" _Reach for it, shorty." Megatron smirked._

" _I'll tell dad." She warned._

" _Go ahead."_

 _Optimus came up behind his brother and snatched Aurora's stuffed bear out of Megatron's servos. Then he gave her back her toy. "Stop making her whine, I can't read with you two running around and making noise."_

 _ **End of flashbacks**_

Cybertron was in turmoil, the planet was in chaos, it was now unsafe for those who could not fight to stay. Majority of the bots who did not join the Decepticon or Autobot army had fled the planet. Now, it was time for the last ship to take off. The ship would contain the last remaining civilians as well as Optimus' mother and sister. Optimus and Elita had personally escorted his mother to the ship to ensure that she made it there safely. Ultra Magnus had escorted Aurora to the ship.

"Mother, it is best you and Aurora hurry and get into the ship, who knows how long we will be able to hold off the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Alright, please be safe, you and Elita take care." Shadow hugged her son once more.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Aurora said sadly to Magnus.

He gently took a hold of her servos and gazed down at her. "We will see each other again, I promise." A sad smile on his faceplate.

"I will keep you to that promise." She said.

"I expect no less." He replied, then leaned down and softly kissed her. "Now, go board the ship with your mother." She nodded.

"Take care of mom, Aura." Optimus said.

"I will, be safe big bro." Aurora said then boarded the ship with her mother.

Shadow sat down on the ship next to her daughter. As she did, she had been thinking of the past, so much had changed since then. Her mate was offline and her two sons had now become enemies. All of this had not been anticipated. If only this could have been prevented, then she would have her family. Shadow and Aurora looked out the window of the ship and waved goodbye. Aurora sighed softly, her mother wrapped an arm around her. Aurora snuggled into her mother's embrace.

"Do you really think Optimus will be able to stop Megatron without killing him?"

"To be honest, I am unsure of that."

"Do you hate Megatron after what he did to dad?"

Shadow sighed. "No, even though he is the one who offlined your father, I could never hate your brother."

"Why? How could you not hate him?"

"Just like how you and Optimus are my children so is Megatron. I could never hate any of you."

Aurora frowned slightly, but stopped talking. She had a deep hatred for her eldest brother, he had killed her father and in her opinion was acting like a spoiled brat. This was all because he wasn't picked to be Prime, it was childish. He should of been happy that he was at least offered the position of High Protectorate of Cybertron, but the dummy didn't want that position. Each of them had political positions, Optimus was Prime, Megatron was High Protectorate, and Aurora was a part of the Senate. She sighed softly, then looked out the window, she had hoped that Magnus would be alright.

Magnus, Optimus, Ironhide, Elita, and Chromia watched as the ship took off. Optimus patted Magnus on his back. "Don't worry old friend, we will be able to see them again." Optimus said taking his servo off. To be honest, he hated to have his family separated, but it was a sacrifice that he needed to do as he did not want anything to happen to them.

Elita rested her servo on her arm. "You did the right thing, Optimus. It is best that they don't remain here."

"I hope so, I just pray to Primus they have a safe journey." He said. "Are you sure you did not wish to go?"

"My place is here with you; I will fight with you till the end." She smiled at him.

Aurora had continued to look out the widow of the ship. Although, she could see something approaching in the distance. She had recognized what it was. "Mother!" The ship was hit by a blast. "Oof" Shadow and Aurora fell out of their seat on to the floor. Everyone inside the ship started to panic.

"Optimus sir! The Decepticons!" Rodimus had shouted as he pointed upwards.

"No…call the Arielbots tell them to stop the Decepticons! Now!" Optimus commanded. A shot was fired at Optimus and the Autobots. Luckily, it had missed Optimus, but only by a few inches away.

"Prime!"

"Megatron…." Optimus said his battle mask retracting and his ion blaster out. "Autobots, keep them from reaching the ship." Megatron had charged at his younger brother.

Optimus had battled against Megatron, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Elita, and the others were up against the other Decepticons. The Arielbots had combined to form Superion to stop the Combaticons who had combined to form Bruticus. As the two giants had battled, they had tried to steer the ship away from the two. Although, Devastator had arrived by the ship and smashed the ship's engines causing the ship to crash back down. Optimus had pushed Megatron back. Although, his spark froze as he had witnessed the ship where his mother and sister were in had crashed. "No…." He said quietly. "No…no…no."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Optimus shouted in rage, a murderous look in his optics. Megatron optics widened in shock at the rage his brother was displaying. He narrowed his optics at him.

"Optimus!" Elita shouted to him.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus had stopped fighting and rushed off to the crash site of the ship. They had found his mother; she was losing a lot of energon as a piece of the ship had pieced her side. Optimus applied pressure to her wound and tried to stop the bleeding.

"O…Optimus." Shadow said weakly.

"Don't talk mom, just hold on. The medics are on their way." Shadow smiled sadly, then her breathe became shallow.

Ultra Magnus had found Aurora, she was unconscious and her leg appeared to be damaged.

In the distance Megatron had seen the Autobots rush over to the crash site. He had never seen Optimus in rage like that before, he had looked like he was ready to kill. Megatron had looked over at the site and what he saw was unexpected, he had seen his unconscious femme with Magnus and Optimus was by another. Who the two femmes were surprised him, his optics widened in shock. It was his mother and sister.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots are distracted, shall we strike." Starscream asked.

"No... head back to base."

"But my liege."

"Do as I say!" He snarled.

The Decepticons had retreated, but Megatron had lingered a little longer.

"Optimus, the cons are retreatin" Ironhide said.

Optimus looked up from his mother and glared at Megatron. A look of pure hatred was in his optics, Megatron had glanced at his family before transforming and leaving. First Aid and Red Alert had arrived and transported them back to headquarters. Shadow was rushed into the medical bay where Ratchet had to do an emergency surgery. Red Alert had worked on Aurora leg and First Aid had repaired the others. Optimus had sat outside the medical bay, his face in his servos, Elita was by his side, and Magnus was sitting there, silently, waiting.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ Hello everyone, sorry that I have been away for awhile. College life is really kicking my butt right now. Although, I am back for now. I have decided to post this little story, but do not worry for I have not forgotten about the other stories. I have currently written out new chapters for Warlord's love and LTP, but they are currently being edited by the other administrator of this account. Anyways, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter and please leave reviews.

 **~ _QueenoftheDecepticons_**


	2. Loss and Comfort

Aurora was now awake, she had wanted to see her mother, but Red Alert had advised her against it. Red Alert had ended up calling Magnus to speak with her, but being the stubborn femme that she was, she had ignored Red Alert's protests and went to see her mother. Magnus had helped her walk to the waiting area outside the operating room where she had seen Optimus.

"Aurora, you are supposed to be resting." Optimus frowned.

"I'm fine, my main concern is mother." She said as Magnus had helped her sit down.

"How is your leg?" Optimus asked.

"It hurts like slag, but I'll manage." she said.

Ratchet had stopped the bleeding and Shadow's side was repaired for now, although her spark rate had suddenly started to drop drastically.

"Ratchet, her spark rate is almost down in the single digits." Firs Aid said.

"I know, increase the voltage." Red Alert did as she was told.

The three medics had tried their best to bring her spark rate back up, but were not able to.

"Will...mom make it?" Aurora asked hesitantly.

Optimus smiled sadly at his little sister. "Don't worry, Ratchet will take good care of her."

Ratchet had called in Red Alert and First Aid to assist him; the three medics had worked hard to stabilize her, but they were not able to. Shadow's spark rate had finally dropped and her spark had given out.

"They're going to be devastated." Red Alert said. Ratchet had sighed, then the three of them had made their way out of the operating room to tell the two siblings the bad news.

"Ratchet…. d…. did she?" Ratchet shook his helm no.

"I am sorry. We tried to save her, but her spark gave out." Ratchet sighed sadly. Aurora and Optimus' face fell as Ratchet had delivered the news. "Would you two like to see her one last time?" Optimus nodded, then he helped his sister into the operating room and over to the berth their mother was on. Aurora lets out a choked sob as she saw her mother's lifeless form. Optimus had tried to comfort his sister, but he himself had tears falling. The two siblings had stayed there for a few cycles. Optimus had asked Magnus to take Aurora which he had done so while he had gone to his quarters to be alone for awhile.

Magnus had brought Aurora to his quarters. He gently laid her down on the berth and was about to get up, but Aurora had stopped him. He looked down at her, sighing he laid down next to her, pulling her close to him, letting her cry as he knew she needed it.

"I am sorry for your loss, Optimus." Elita told her mate who was silent. "I will give you some space." She told him.

"Thank you." Optimus said softly. Elita had walked out of their quarters and she had heard Optimus mourn the loss of his mother. Elita had returned to find Optimus asleep on their berth, she softly laid down beside him, then lightly stroked the side of his face. Her poor mate had been through enough already. First was the loss of Sentinel, then the betrayal of Megatron, and now the loss of Shadow.

 **Decepticon base**

The Decepticons had returned to Darkmount in Koan. Starscream was giving his report to Megatron, although, Megatron was not listening as he had appeared to be deep in thought. Was it really his mother and sister that he saw? Did he really end up offlining them?

 **The next day...**

It was a sad day for Optimus and Aurora, today they were going to bury their mother. All the Autobots had gone down to the tomb where Sentinel was buried as they were going to bury Shadow. Shadow's lifeless frame was slowly placed into the tomb next to Sentinel, Aurora and Optimus were standing off the side. They had received their condolences from the other Autobots that were in attendance. Afterward, the two siblings remained and were now standing next to their parent's tombs. Aurora was crying as Optimus was mourning silently, he felt guilt strike his spark as he looked at his mother's tomb. If only he hadn't sent her and Aurora on that ship none of this would have happened. Optimus clenched his fists, angry at himself and at Megatron.

Aurora had felt her brother's guilt through their sibling bond, she put a servo on his fist. "It's not your fault Optimus."

"But if I hadn't of put you and mother on that ship then she would still be here."

"Optimus, stop blaming yourself. You had no choice, it wasn't safe for us here. The only one to blame is Megatron. He killed father and now he killed mother." Optimus sighed, then remained silent, the two had remained awhile more then headed out. Elita and Prowl had told Optimus to take the day off to which Optimus had declined. He needed a distraction, much to Prowl and Elita's disapproval they had decided to let him do what he wanted. Optimus had gone to his office and began to look over the datapad's on his desk. After hours of working, he had retreated to his and Elita's quarters. Once there, he laid down on the berth next to his mate, offlining his optics and falling into recharge.

"Optimus?" A voice had called out to him, he looked around and tried to find where the voice was coming from. Optimus had seen two figures in the distance approaching him, it was Shadow and Sentinel.

"Mother! Father!" Optimus said in surprise.

Sentinel and Shadow smiled. "You can really tell he is my son as he has my dashing looks."

Shadow rolled her optics at her mate. "Careful your CPU might overwork itself with that big ego of yours, darling."

"I do not have a big ego." Sentinel huffed.

Shadow rolled her optics again. "Oh hush, you." She told her mate who immediately went silent. Optimus chuckled at his father's antics, a smile on his face. Although, it had immediately dropped as he had remembered what had happened the day before and he immediately felt the guilt again.

Shadow walked over to her son then took a hold of his servos, sensing his guilt. "Optimus you know what happened was not your fault, my son. You only had Aurora and I's best interest in mind. Do not blame yourself."

"But…"

"No but's…it was not your fault. Do you understand?" Optimus sighed, then nodded. "Also, do not blame your brother." Optimus had a shocked look on his face. "Megatron didn't know that Aurora and I were on that ship. Even if it was his men that had caused the ship to crash it is still not his fault. Do not be angry with him."

Optimus frowned. "Mom, you know that is something I cannot do."

Shadow sighed. "I know it is hard to forgive your brother after all he's done, but please for me do not be angry with him. I know deep down inside he is still the same loving older brother you and Aurora remember."

"Your mother is right, Megatron just needs some help with trying to bring that side of him back." Sentinel said.

"Are you not mad at him father? After what he did."

Sentinel shook his helm. "I was shocked, but not angry. As I had passed, I had realized your brother's frustration. You all are children and I will never be angry with you. As your mother had taught me to not hold onto grudges." Sentinel said smiling at his mate.

Shadow released Optimus' servos. "Promise us that you will not be angry at your brother and you will help him bring back his old self. "

Optimus frowned once more, but hesitantly nodded. "I promise."

"Now, your father and I need to go. Primus has only granted us a limited time to speak with you." She smiled then hugged Optimus. "We love you Optimus" Shadow said.

"I'm proud of you, take care and watch over your sister." Sentinel said hugging his son.

"Remember the promise Optimus." Shadow said.

"Ready love?" Sentinel asked his mate who nodded. A bright light had appeared and Optimus watched as his parents had disappeared.

"Love? Love?..Optimus?" Elita had called and Optimus suddenly woke up then looked at her. "Are you okay? You were talking your sleep?"

"It was a dream" Optimus mumbled, rubbing his optics.

"What was a dream?" Elita asked, a concerned look on her face.

"I saw my parents." Elita frowned.

"Optimus…."

"I know Elita, but it was so real. My mother had told me that I shouldn't blame myself."

"What...else did she say?"

"She said that I shouldn't be angry with Megatron as well and I should help to bring back his old self. She also told my father that he had a big ego." He chuckled at the last part. Elita gave a small smile hearing her mate chuckle. "Apparently my father is not angry with Megatron too."

"So I presume you will be keeping that promise."

He nodded. "It will be hard, but I will get my brother back."

Elita smiled then kissed his cheek. "You are not alone, I will help."

"I know, my love. I know."

She smiled again. "Now, get some rest. You need it." She told her mate and the two fell asleep.

The next day, Optimus had called Aurora into his office and explained the dream that he had to her.

"So, I'm just supposed to forgive that fragger of a brother and help him?! I don't want to help him! I wish that he was never born!" Aurora shouted. "He can go to the pit for all I care! If you want to help him that fine, but I refuse to!" She yelled storming out of his office. The bots walking in the hallway, moving out of her way.

Later on that day, Aurora sat in Magnus' quarters on the berth, glaring at the datapad in her servos. Magnus had come back from his duties and saw his femme, Optimus had informed him of what had happened earlier.

"There is no reason to glare at that datapad, what did it do to you?" Magnus asked sitting next to her.

"That's not funny, Magnus." Aurora huffed.

Magnus took the datpad out of her servos and gently tugged on her, bringing her close. Aurora sighed, then leaned against him.

"Optimus had informed me of what had happened." He said. "I know you may not like it, but maybe…"

"But maybe what? I should do the same as Optimus and forgive Megatron?" Aurora asked glaring at him.

"No, I was going to say help Optimus. You do not need to forgive Megatron and accept him if you wish not to, but you can help Optimus by helping him bring Megatron back to his old self."

Aurora huffed. "I don't know. I'll think about it." Magnus kissed her the top of her helm.

"Now, I need to sleep as I have to fill in for Ironhide tomorrow with training the Wreckers." Magnus groaned.

Aurora chuckled. "You really do need to rest, please try not to lose your temper again or lock them in the brig again. I think Prowl would have a fit seeing them in there again."

"I'll try, but I make no promises." Aurora smiled, then they laid down and fell asleep snuggled in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Oops I forgot to mention that I do NOT own Transformers, I only own Aurora and Shadow. As for the next chapter I will not post it until after Christmas as I will be going out of town and there is no wifi where I will be going. Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you would like.

~ **QueenoftheDecepticons**


	3. Talking

**The next day**

Aurora had woken up earlier than usual, she had decided to let Magnus sleep as she knew he would need all the rest he could get. She quietly left his quarters and walked to the rec room to get a cube of energon, sitting down at one of the tables that was there. As she sipped on her cube she had thought about what Optimus had said about bringing Megatron back to his old self. In all honesty she did want her eldest brother back, but at the same time she couldn't forgive him for all the things that he had done. She had considered all the possibilities that could happen, what if they couldn't get through to Megatron then what were they supposed to do. After some time contemplating, she went to her temporary office that Optimus had set up for her. The rest of the Autobots were out and about, working. Aurora had buried herself in busy work, reading over some documents even though they were at war she still had work to do.

Later on throughout the solar cycle a meeting with the High Council had been called. The bots present in the meeting was Optimus, Magnus, Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide, Elita-One, and Aurora. A screen came online; three bots were sitting down in a chamber.

"Optimus Prime, our condolences to you and Senator Aurora." Emirate Xaaron said.

"Thank you." Optimus and Aurora said.

"Now, onto business, you wish to have an audience with us." Xaaron asked.

Optimus nodded. "I did. I would like to inform you all that there will be a change in the plan. I will not be taking Megatron's life. I simply cannot as I have made a promise to someone."

"A promise to whom?" High Chief Justice Tyrest asked.

"I have made a promise to my parents. Primus had granted my parents to speak to me, they said to change Megatron, his old self in still there. We just need to find a way to bring him back, we can end this war peacefully." Optimus told the council members who gave him a skeptical look.

Aurora had taken notice of the Council's looks, she had figured that the Council would first of all think that Optimus had gone crazy and they would disagree with this plan.

"Nonsense! Speak with Megatron!? That menace will not simply change! His crimes against us are far too heinous to pardon! Have you gone crazy?!" High General Traachon said.

"It is not nonsense; it is a reasonable plan; you don't know Megatron like I do."

"The old Megatron that you knew is long gone! When will you see that!" Traachon said.

"That is enough!" Xaaron said sternly. "Senator Aurora, what do you think of Optimus' plan?"

Aurora exhaled silently, she paused and thought about it. "Optimus' plan may sound absolutely crazy, but there may be a slight possibility that it will work."

"You've gone crazy too! Honestly, femmes shouldn't be involved in politics." Traachon said.

Suddenly both sides went quiet as Aurora narrowed her optics at Traachon. "Do remember who you are talking to, I may be a femme, but I've proven that I am more than capable to be a part of the Senate. Unlike you I don't just sit in a chair and yell at everyone, I actually get work done in the Senate." She retorted as Xaaron and Tyrest grinned a little, trying to smother their laughter. Traachon narrowed his optics at Aurora. "Would you rather more Cybertronians die in the process of trying to kill Megatron? If so, it won't be on Optimus' servos, it will be on your servo's since you decided not to approve his plan. Optimus' is proposing a safer plan, don't you think that once all of the bots on Paradron hear about this they'll revolt against you and blame you for the loss of their loved ones."

"We'll approve the plan, if it does not work, you will need to go back to the original plan we all had discussed." Tyrest said.

"Keep us informed, we will speak again. May Primus be with you." Xaaron said as the video feed cut off.

Aurora had turned to look at Optimus. "I would suggest that you speak with Megatron as soon as possible. I hope that you plan works, who knows what the Council will do if you fail."

 _ **Meanwhile at Koan …**_

The Decepticons were also in a meeting.

"So far we have taken control of Koan, Tarn, and Vos. The main city we need to take control over is Iacon, if we take over that city, then Cybertron will belong to the Decepticons." Onslaught said. "We are currently getting Trypticon's system's back online."

"Very well, once Trypticon is fully operational, we will attack Iacon." Megatron said.

A red, grey, and black seeker femme had entered the room, Soundwave saw her and motioned for her to approach. She went over to him and told him.

Megatron saw the femme "What is it Pyrostrata?" Megatron asked.

"We have received a transmission from Autobot headquarters, Optimus Prime is on the line waiting to speak with you."

"Patch him through." She nodded and did as she was told.

The screen came online and Optimus Prime's image appeared.

"Prime, what do you want?" Megatron said with narrow optics.

"I suppose now is not a time for formalities…. I want to speak with you about forming a treaty." Optimus said.

"Form a treaty? The only way for peace to happen is for you and your Autobots to surrender., you will step down as Prime if you want peace" Megatron said.

"Why would I step down? Can't we govern Cybertron together like we were supposed to?" Optimus said.

"I will take what is rightfully mine, it was MY birthright! You stole it from me! Sentinel was a fool for making you the Prime! If you don't step down, then there is no talk of a treaty!" Megatron said angrily as he cut the communication. "Everyone get out!" The Decepticons in the room quickly left.

 **The next day at Koan…**

The Decepticons were in another meeting, going over their strategy for the attack on Iacon.

"Does everyone understand the plan? Don't screw it up." Starscream said.

"Lord Megatron, communication waiting. Designation of call: Autobot base." Soundwave said.

"My liege, should we open it?" Pyrostrata asked.

"It is most likely Prime again." Starscream said.

"Prime's going to keep calling if we don't answer, it would be logical to do so, Lord Megatron." Shockwave said.

"Answer it." Megatron growled, clearly irritated. "What do you want Prime? You already heard my answer!" Megatron said as the video came on, he saw a femme figure.

"Last I checked, I'm not Optimus and that is quite a rude way to answer a call." Aurora said

"What do you want Aurora, if it's about Optimus I don't want to hear it." Megatron said, even though he and Optimus were enemies, he didn't regard her as one.

"Why? Optimus was trying to propose a truce to you, but you're too stubborn and you always want things to go your way. You're being a spoiled brat." Aurora said, frowning.

Onslaught stood up and pointed at Aurora. "How dare you speak like that to our le…."

"Shut up" Aurora said as she gave him a death glare that would scare even the Fallen, Onslaught was taken aback from the glare and sat back down in his seat. Starscream tried to keep down his smirk, he liked this femme, she actually had the nerve to insult Megatron and make that brute Onslaught shut up. She looked back at Megatron. "Don't you think that you have caused enough damage, it was bad enough there were people rebelling against father, but then you had to go and kill him, then start a whole civil war, Cybertron is a barren wasteland now and the majority of bots that were on Cybertron are either dead or off of Cybertron."

"None of this wouldn't have happened, if Optimus' hadn't accepted the position of Prime!"

"What does it matter if he was Prime! You were the High Protectorate, you and Optimus were supposed to rule together! You were supposed to protect and look after the well being of the citizen of Cybertron. All you've you done is kill innocent bots and cause a mess. Not only have you murdered innocents, but you've also murdered father and mother!"

Megatron froze as she said that last word. "What?"

"You heard me, mom's dead, thanks to you and your Decepticons making the ship we were on crash!"

"You're lying!" Megatron said glaring at her.

Aurora was shaking in anger, then Optimus came up behind Aurora and put a servo on her shoulder. Aurora vented and tried to calm down.

"I am afraid not, we buried mother a few solar cycles (days) ago. Ratchet had tried to save her, but they were unable to. It was too late, she lost a lot of energon and her spark had started to give out by time we got her medical attention." Optimus said gravely. "If you don't believe us you can go see for yourself, she is buried next to father. I got to speak with our parents through Primus' power. Mother and father aren't upset with you, our original plan was to kill you, but mother made me promise her not to kill you. We know deep down inside your still the same older brother, we grew up with." Optimus said. "I still want you to consider having a meeting to form a truce." Optimus said.

"Cut the transmission, I've heard enough." Soundwave did as he was told as cut the video.

 **Autobot base….**

Aurora had finally calmed down and stopped shaking, Optimus turned towards his sister.

"He's not going to consider the truce; it was pointless talking to him at all." Aurora said.

"Even if was pointless, at least I tried and got him to listen to it, let us pray to Primus that he makes the right choice." Optimus said, Aurora nodded and the two left the command center.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Aurora and Pyrostrata.**_

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait, I kind of had writer's block and I am in college so my life is pretty busy. Anyways, I do hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I apologize for how short it is. Please feel free to leave reviews and alert me if you find any errors, thank you!

~ **QueenoftheDecepticons**


	4. Ambus

**Decepticon base**

"Is she really offline? For all we know is that they could be lying."

"It is a possibility, when we attacked the ship I saw my mother and my sister, they were both unconscious and the look in Prime's optics when he went over to my mother. I want to know the truth. If they are lying I will make them suffer."

Soundwave had sent Lazerbeak and Ravage to the tomb where Sentinel and Shadow were apparently buried. They had scanned the tombs to see if the bots in there were actually Sentinel Prime and Shadow, what they found was the truth. Lazerbeak lowered his helm as the truth was confirmed, they headed back to the Decepticon base to report their findings. Megatron was sitting down on his throne, deep in thought. What if she had really died, what if they were telling the truth? Soundwave had returned with Lazerbeak and Ravage and had shown Megatron their findings, Megatron clutched the armrests of his throne, crushing it.

"That is all Soundwave, you are dismissed."

"Soundwave: Offers sincerest condolences" Soundwave said, giving a bow and leaving the room.

Megatron had remained sitting on his throne for the remainder of the solar cycle. He went to his room and pulled out a cube of high grade, this was the one solution to take the pain away. He would drink until he couldn't feel the pain and he passed out. The next solar cycle was another meeting, everyone was present except for Megatron, who was still in his private quarters, passed out. They couldn't start the meeting without Megatron so Starscream sent Pyrostrata to find him, she looked in his throne room and found that he wasn't there, she had asked other Decepticons if they had seen him, they had told her that he had gone to his private quarters last night, but they hadn't seen him come out. She headed to Megatron's private quarters and knocked on his door, she smelt an intoxicating aroma coming from there. "Sir?" She knocked again, but no reply came. She had contacted Soundwave to come to their leader's quarters as he had the override code. "Lord Megatron, we're going to open the door now." Pyrostrata said as Soundwave entered in the override code. Once, they got in she saw that her leader was passed out on the floor, a strong odor of high grade came from inside, his quarters were practically destroyed, they had contacted Hook to come to his quarters. They hoisted Megatron up and laid him down on the berth, Hook performed a medical examination on him.

"He's going to have a big helm ache once he gets up. We need to transfer him to the medical bay so I can keep an optic on him." Hook and Soundwave had to carry their leader to the medical bay.

 **Autobot base**

Aurora was sitting at her desk, tapping her digit on the desk, she had finished all of her work that needed to be done. Really there wasn't much to do seeing as the other senators and High Council were on Paradron. She leaned back in her seat, closing her optics and letting out a sigh. As she did the computer console on her desk beeped, she opened her optics then looked at a screen, someone was trying to call on a private line, she accepted the call.

"Aurora."

"Pyrostrata, what do you want."

"A little rude are we?"

"Hurry up and say what you want to say or else I'm ending this call."

"I just came to inform you about your brother."

"What about him?" She asked as Pyrostrata brought up a picture of him on a medical berth with wires hooked up to him. "And you're showing me this why?"

"He didn't mean to offline your mother, finding out that she had passed caused him to drink high grade until his systems went into emergency stasis. You shouldn't blame him." Aurora remained stoic and emotionless.

"He should of thought about the possibility that mother and I were on that ship before he even considered attacking it. I will blame him, he killed our father. In my mind he will always be blamed and labeled as a murderer, this conversation is over." She cut the transmission.

Aurora leaned back in her seat once more, closing her optics, but a knock was heard on her door. She opened her optics once again. "Come in."

"Hello love." It was Ultra Magnus.

Aurora smiled seeing him. "Hi."

"Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment." He sat down on the couch that was in her office. "Did you finish all of your duties?"

"I'm done for today. I was looking for you since you weren't in our berth I figured you would be in your office."

"Do you want some energon?" She asked.

"That would be appreciated." She made him a cube, then headed over to the couch, handing the cube to him. "Thank you." Aurora sat down next to him, letting out a sigh. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Aurora." He frowned.

"Don't worry love, it's nothing." She reassured him with a smile. "How was training the Wreckers?"

"Don't get me started." He scowled.

She giggled, then kissed his cheek. "Stop scowling." He huffed, but pulled her into his embrace to which she snuggled into. It was rare to enjoy these moments alone together with one another, usually they would pass each other and see each other when the day was over, but they would go to sleep since they were both exhausted by the end of the day. As they were relaxing together in each other's arms, they heard a beep coming from the intercom. Aurora rolled her optics and sighed softly while Magnus chuckled softly, she separated from Magnus, then went to answer it. "Yes?"

"Aurora, we have a call coming in from Paradron." She sighed softly "Alright, I shall be there shortly." She got away from her desk, then looked at Magnus. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course." He smiled, then they headed over to a private meeting room. Optimus and Elita were in there, after a few clicks the screen came online and three bots appeared on the screen.

"Novablade, Hydra, Renova." Optimus greeted.

"Hey Opty." Novablade said, Renova rolled her optics and Hydra whacked him upside the helm.

"Show some respect."

Optimus and Aurora chuckled at their antics. "You three are rather ridiculous as usual."

"He is the ridiculous one, not us. Anyways, we just wanted to report that everything is set up, most of the bots here on Paradron are done setting up. It's all peaceful for now." Hydra said.

"That is a relief." Optimus said. "Thank you for taking over for us."

The three nodded. "By the way, we are sorry about the loss of your mother." Renova said sincerely.

"Thank you." Aurora and Optimus said.

"Thank Primus you're okay though Aurora." Renova said.

"Yeah. I just wish our mother was too. By the way, how's Ambus doing?" Aurora asked.

"He's fine, he keeps asking for you. Emerald and I have been watching over him for you." Renova said.

"I do wish I could be there, but it's really impossi…."

"Mama!" A voice cried from off the screen, Aurora smiled as she saw Emerald holding a little light blue and light purple mechling. "Mama! Papa!" The mechling grinned, then he saw the others. "Hi Uncle Optimus, Aunt Elita."

"Hello Ambus." Optimus and Elita smiled.

"We'll leave so you three can talk. Hydra, Novablade, Renova contact us again." Elita and Optimus left the two.

"We'll leave too." Hydra, Renova, and Novablade left while Emerald gave the three some space to talk to each other.

"Are you behaving for Emerald?" Aurora asked as he nodded.

"What about your studies? Did you look over the videos and books in the datapad I gave you?"

"Yes mama." He nodded again. "When are you and papa going to come here? Emerald said you were going to come here."

Aurora tensed. "Something came up so mommy has to stay here. You know Papa has to stay here to help your uncle."

"Oh…okay, but when?" He asked sadly, Aurora's spark tightened painfully as she saw the look of sadness on her son's face.

"Soon sweetspark. You know you can always call us."

"I know, but I want to see you, not on a screen. I miss you and papa." He whispered softly, a tear slipping down from his optic.

"Don't cry Ambus, just wait a little bit longer for mommy, okay?" Ambus rubbed his optics, nodding and sniffling. "Papa and I love you."

"Love…. you…too." He said in between sniffles.

"It's almost your bed time; you should head off to bed son." Magnus said softly. "You can call us anytime you want, no matter what time it is, we'll answer."

"Okay papa. Goodnight." Ambus said as he waved goodbye and headed out, the connection terminating.

Aurora closed her optics, tears coming from her optics. Magnus saw this, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around him. "We'll see him soon, my love. Don't cry." He rubbed her back soothingly.

After staying like that for a while, Aurora stopped crying and wiped her optics, sniffling. "I know, but when I see him like that it's so hard. I feel so bad that I didn't leave with him when I had the chance."

"Aurora, don't beat yourself about it. You didn't know all of this would happen. At least he's safe from harm and he has Emerald and friends to watch over him."

Aurora sniffed. "You're right." She smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You must be exhausted, should we go settle down in our quarters?"'

Aurora nodded, she knew she would need it. Once they had reached their quarters, they both got cleaned up and laid down on the berth. Aurora snuggled up to Magnus, who wrapped an arm around her. Of course, he fell asleep before she did, she smiled softly as she looked at his sleeping face Honestly, she was grateful that Magnus was around, he was always there for her when she needed it. He was there for her when Megatron betrayed them and when Sentinel died, even now as her mother had passed. As for Ambus, he was unexpected, Ambus was the product of a forced interface. When she found out she was carrying Ambus, she didn't know how Magnus would react, but he didn't hate Ambus. In fact, he cared for her and Ambus, he treated Ambus as his own son, which was really touching for Aurora. Hopefully, one day when the war was over, they would have their own little family. She wanted to give Magnus sparklings of his own even if he thought of Ambus as his own son. A bonus would be that Ambus would have siblings. She smiled as she thought about this, slowly her optics grew heavy and she drifted into recharge.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating! My college life was so hectic so I didn't have any time to update or type up any new chapter. Anyways, thank you to those of you who left reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think of this story and please let me know if you see any spelling or grammar errors. Thanks!**

 **~ _QueenoftheDecepticons_**


End file.
